Traditionally, the U.S. Government and other governments have required that electronic equipment and other sensitive equipment used aboard military vessels, such as aircraft, ships, and submarines, be specifically designed and manufactured so as to withstand these vessels' challenging operational environments. Accordingly, suppliers have been required to specially “ruggedize” or “militarize” equipment in order to satisfy certain testing criteria, such as shock testing and/or vibration testing.
Unfortunately, such militarized equipment has two significant drawbacks. First, specially designing each piece of equipment to withstand challenging operational environments can impose significant costs. Second, because each piece of equipment must be specially designed to meet testing criteria, the deployment of state-of-the-art technologies can be significantly delayed. For instance, an improved flat screen display technology may be readily available for commercial applications, but it may be years before the technology can be incorporated into military equipment.
As a result of these and other drawbacks of so-called “MIL-SPEC” equipment, since the early 1990's the Department of Defense has issued various directives permitting and, in fact, encouraging, utilization of so-called “commercial-off-the-shelf” (COTS) technology. As a result, military vessels have been increasingly using COTS electronic components and systems in lieu of militarized equipment. COTS equipment is cheaper, it offers the latest technology, and in many instances, it offers a larger pool of suppliers from which the Government (or its prime contractors) can select.
One challenge presented by COTS equipment, however, relates to its ability to pass shock and vibration requirements. Militarized equipment has traditionally been rigidly mounted to shipboard structures. However, COTS equipment tends to have limited capabilities to withstand shock and vibration motions, and, therefore, tends to be unsuitable for being rigidly mounted to shipboard structures. Therefore, COTS equipment usually requires isolation devices (shock mounts) to mitigate the effects of shock and vibration presented in the operational environment. For example, COTS equipment is often placed in component racks that are coupled to a vessel structure (e.g., a floor or a wall) via one or more shock absorption mounts. Alternatively, individual pieces of equipment may be coupled directly to the vessel structure via shock absorption mounts. In other instances, COTS equipment may be placed on flat platforms that, in turn, are coupled to the vessel structure using shock absorption mounts.
The design of the shock absorption mounts used to protect COTS equipment runs into the inherent difficulty of designing into a single isolator the ability to perform equally well as a shock isolator and a vibration isolator. This problem arises due to the fact that a good vibration isolator tends to be a poor shock isolator and a good vibration isolator tends to be a poor shock isolator. Most attempts to solve the combined isolation problem with a passive device have met with limited success, particularly in shipboard isolation applications where many inputs are often present simultaneously. The typical approach to solving the shipboard isolation problem involves the use of a combination of separate passive isolators for shock and vibration. This inevitably leads to modifying vibration isolators to survive shock inputs and/or modifying shock isolators to perform adequately as vibration isolators. Other environments present similar design difficulties.
Another problem presented to the designer is that the damping mechanism used in a shock isolation system must provide a force that is matched to the mass of the equipment being isolated. When equipment is changed out or modified, the isolation system must be changed to reflect changes in mass and mass distribution. Given the frequency of equipment change-out and upgrades, this is a significant drawback.